Generation 3 Timeline
Day 0 Generation 3 of Twitch Plays Pokemon began on March 22, 2014, on 1:00 AM GMT with around 30,000 viewers. It was a rough start, as the game went through three accidental soft resets. Three characters, "/-" (Slash), "CAMILA" (Camila), and "T" were quickly deleted. The game finally began approximately 18 minutes after it was supposed to, with May selected and named "A". Torchic was selected as the starter Pokémon and was named zyyxyy . During the first day there were also a major interaction with the PC that ended up favourable as Marill was withdrawn without releasing any Pokémon. Day 1 (TBA) Day 2 The second day of TPP Emerald started off strong. After struggling with the first gym leader, Roxanne, for the more part of the first day she was finally defeated after having leveled up the Marill that was caught. Many hours were spent early during the day at the PC in Rustboro trying to withdraw Zexy after which the party ended up with three Poochyenas. Marill and Nincada. Not being content with the Pokémon in the party the hive mind spent the more part of the second day withdrawing and depositing Pokémon until eventually Nincada, Marill, Torchic and two Poochyenas were in the party. Day 3 Day Three was a very uneventful day where mostly grinding occurred. Torchic reached level 35 and a fourth Poochyena was caught during this day. Gym leader Watson was attempted several times without success. Day 4 During the beginning of the day move tutor was used to re-teach Rollout to Azumarill. Despite this we kept being unable to beat Wattson. After a series of losses the team heads towards the gym and deposits every Pokémon but Azumarill , Zexy , and the level 10 and 8 Poochyenas. After this the mob headed to the daycare to withdraw the Poochyena there, which is now leverl 29 but has nio attack moves. The rest of the day is spent returning to the PC as well as grinding. After grinding and a few more unsuccessful attempts the mob headed back to the PC where Zexy is released. Day 5 Day 5 ends with A revisting the Rustboro Gym, while on her way to Fortree. Day 6 (TBA) Day 7 (TBA) Major Events: The First Great PC War, TwitchSpeaks First Begins Day 8 (TBA) Major Events: The Great Cabbage Harvest Day 9 (TBA) Day 10 (TBA) Day 11 (TBA) Day 12 (TBA) Day 13 (TBA) Day 14 (TBA) Day 15 (TBA) Major Events: Bot Wars Day 16 (TBA) Major Events: Bot Wars Day 17 (TBA) Major Events: Bot Wars Day 18 (TBA) Major Events: Bot Wars Day 19 A still has not beaten the Pokemon League at this point, and Randomized FireRed was scheduled to begin at 9pm EST. However, the Streamer interjected, saying that he would give the Mob 3 more days to complete Emerald. FireRed would have to wait, A and her Pokemon still had a mission to complete. Major Events: Bot Wars Day 20 After spending close to six days of challenging the Elite Four, A has finally triumphed over Wallace. Category:Generation 3 Category:Gen 3 Events Category:Events Category:Timelines